Power Of Dashi
by SunDragon27
Summary: An old evil has found it's way back to earth. The Xiaolin are in greater danger than ever and Raimundo has a lot coming his way. With new Dragons and unexpected help can the world be once again saved from being completely destroyed just like in the days of Dashi? Sequel to Dragons Together!
1. New Kids On The Block

**Power of Dashi**

**Hey my fellow Xiaolin Showdown buddies! Yes I realize it's been a really long time but hey better late than never right? Anyway here's the sequel and final part of Dragons Together. Here is where you get to see exactly what the Power of Dashi is, here is your favorite villains making more evil plans, and it's your favorite heroes saving the world yet again! Oh with some added OC's. (: More RaiKim and even maybe more romance will spark upon the monks? Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: New Kids on the Block**

Things had gone back to normal abnormally fast after the defeat of the Ruthless Three. All except the fact that Jack was seen less and Chase wasn't seen at all. Getting Shen-Gong Wu was getting almost boring when it wasn't put in some crazy place Dashi and Dojo decided to put it. Also Master Fung had been beginning to act strangely. He was more thoughtful than usual and it was completely distracting him. The four teens became more and more suspicious of the behavior but Dojo either really didn't know what was up or the secret was big enough that the gecko could actually keep his mouth shut.

Soon Master Monk Guan, who had stayed around to first heal from his fight with Chase and second to help the Xiaolin Dragons train, began to act the same as his colleague. Something was definitely up and the two masters hadn't said a word to the four young monks. When suddenly Master Fung disappeared for a few weeks unexplained, Raimundo had, had enough. He was ready to confront the two masters, as soon as their mentor was back, despite the complaining and warning from the others, when they approached them first.

"I have good news my young monks." Master Fung began, actually smiling a little. Whatever he and Master Monk Guan were up to all this time it must have been something the Dragons shouldn't have worried about.

"What is it Master Fung?" Omi asked his curious little self.

"We are having four new monks come to the temple." He stated simply. The four teens were completely baffled at the sentence. Four new monks? What exactly did that mean?

"I'm sorry, what?" Raimundo asked baffled. Yes he got the four new monks part but the why and the how were still keeping it from being that believable. Master Fung just smiled.

"There are four new Dragons that are coming to the temple to train here. They are your age and will require a lot of attention if they are to reach your level of experience and training. You will be able to help me and Master Monk Guan in this."

"How come we haven't heard of these new dragons before?" Kimiko spoke up. It was strange. She thought that she and the guys were the only dragons on the earth.

"These Dragons did not discover their powers the same time you did. They've always been able to do small things with their own element but it was nothing like the amount you are able to express. In ancient times and as far back as recorded there have been four Dragons with the main elements to protect the balance of the world. However in times where evil is more threatening; the universe grants these, somewhat backup Dragons, with their full power to insist with the job you are destined with. This is a very rare occurrence."

"I see." Raimundo said with a thinking face.

"You do?" The others asked staring at him.

"Look you guys know that I didn't like the feeling I got after the fight with the Ruthless Three. If we were too late to stop their spell that brings Wong back from wherever the hell he's been then the universe knows it. These new Dragons are basically the answer me and Dojo needed to confirm that we were right." He stated simply.

"Someone call me?" Dojo came crawling forward.

"Ah Dojo, I've just told the young ones the good news." Master Fung told the dragon.

"Oh yeah I forgot we were getting more kids around here." He said. A moment later he looked extremely depressed. "There are enough hormones around here as it is."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Dojo." The Japanese rolled her eyes.

"When will our new friends arrive, Master Fung?" Omi asked as curious as ever.

"They will be arriving in a few days. Dojo is to pick them up. Understand that these new monks will have only a small amount of experience with their full blown powers. As I visited each of them they seem to be just as excited as you all were when I first told you about the Xiaolin."

"Not to worry Master Fung. I'm sure we'll be able to take care of 'em." Clay promised tipping his hat.

"Glad to hear."

"Um, are there any girls in this group of new Dragons?" Kimiko asked. She loved her boys but she really needed another female in this temple. Way too much testosterone.

"There are three females and one male." Master Monk Guan informed with a small grin. The poor Fire Dragon did indeed deserve this news.

"Oh thank Dashi!" The Japanese cheered with big shining and longing eyes.

"What we're not good enough for ya?" Raimundo asked mock hurt.

"Oh don't be silly Rai; it's just a girl thing." Kimiko began. The Wind Dragon pouted and Kimiko giggled. "Hey think this way now you don't have to hear me complain all the time about cramps and hair and clothes and all the girly stuff you absolutely despise talking to me about."

"Bring on the other woman!" Raimundo cheered on with his girlfriend. Clay and Dojo rolled their eyes while Omi stood confused on what in the world they were talking about.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The few days past in a hurry. Master Fung had failed to tell them that they would be helping to set up the new rooms and everything for the new Dragons arrival. Everyone was kept busy and as much as the teens were glad to be getting more friends they hated all the work.

One good thing did come out of all this though. Since they were to have more people at the temple Master Fung deemed it fit to give them all larger living quarters. Now there were two large rooms, each with four dividers and curtains, across from each other. One for the guys and one for the girls. No doors and still only one bathroom though.

Dojo had left to pick up the new Dragons and the monks got refreshed and ready to welcome them. Raimundo wore his classic gray hoodie, Clay in his cowboy getup, Omi in his normal monk robes and Kimiko wore a cute pink camisole with a white skirt and heels. Her hair was down and wavy today with her natural color. All were standing outside, with the two masters as well, the temple waiting for Dojo to show up in the sky.

"Look there he his!" Omi pointed up at a thin green ribbon descending down to earth. As he got closer to them they four original Dragons could see four people sitting on the reptiles back. As soon as Dojo landed the four jumped off his back, three girls and one boy just as Master Monk Guan promised.

"Young ones, I'm glad to see you've made it here safely." Master Fun greeted warmly. "Now I believe is the time for introductions. Names and Dragon status please." He motioned for the first person to step forward.

"Hey my name is Melody and I've been called the Dragon of Sound." A pretty girl with blonde hair that fell in long curly locks said. She wore pair of green headphones nested around her neck and her black shirt had a silver tree twisted across it. Her hands were covered with green fingerless gloves and skinny blue jeans went down her legs and green high-tops finished her look. Her eyes were a bright green.

"Hey mates, I'm Jay, Dragon of Lightning." A good-looking male with a thick Australian accent introduced. He had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt with an interesting logo on it and normal baggy jeans. His eyes were a deep blue.

"Hi! My name is Rowena but call me Row. Oh and I'm the Dragon of Darkness." Another girl with long messy straight hair said happily. She also had a pretty face and was dressed in a white and gold shirt that went to her upper thigh with dark blue skinny jeans. On her wrists were several bangles. She wore brown sandals on her feet and had the biggest smile the monks had ever seen. Her eyes were a light honey brown.

"The name's Dusk, Dragon of Light." The final girl simply put an uninterested look on her pretty face. Her arms were crossed over her dark purple plain v-neck and she wore several belts over dark pants. On her feet were combat boots and her hair was black with purple tipping cut into an a-line. She wore two dog collar like bracelets on each wrist and big earrings. Her eyes were a misty looking gray.

The four originals blinked a few times at each of the new Dragons and they nodded their heads as if they approved. Raimundo smiled and stepped forward.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all." He began. "The names Raimundo, Dragon of Wind and Shoku Warrior. I'm pretty much top-dog around here so if you want to know anything then you can go ahead and ask me cause well I know every-"

"Save it Rai, they don't wanna hear it." Kimiko cut him off pushing him in the face. "I'm Kimiko the Dragon of Fire."

"Howdy, I'm Clay, Dragon of the good ol' Earth." The cowboy tipped his hat to them all.

"And I am Omi, Dragon of Water and the most talented one out of all of you." The bald boy said proudly. The other three rolled their eyes.

"Don't mind Omi he's just like this." Kimiko stated rubbing the kid on the head.

"Hey but seriously I am the leader of this team and everything so if you have questions you can ask me." The Brazilian said in a moment of maturity.

Soon the new and old were separated by gender talking amongst themselves in a group.

"You've been the only girl here for two years?!" Row asked in utter shock. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Oh you poor thing." Melody agreed wrapping an arm around Kimiko. The girls were already getting close like they had known each other for years.

"Thanks girls. It's good to have you here. The guys are great though! I'm sure we'll all become really good friends. By the way I love the way you are all dressed." The Dragon of Fire said with a grin.

Over to at the boys end, their conversation was slightly different.

"Oh Jay, I cannot wait to see you with your element. Lightning sounds mooost interesting." Omi complimented his new friend.

"Yeah I'd sure like to see some of that sometime." Clay said standing tall.

"Thank ya guys, you're makin' me feel right at home." The Australian ran a hand through his hair.

"Eh, Lightning is pretty cool but I still think Wind is the best element." Rai shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Jay protested placing his hands on his hips.

"Allow me to demonstrate." The Shoku Warrior stated with a mischievous glint in his deep green eyes.

A sudden breeze blasted up and then under the area where the girls were successfully bringing Kimiko's skirt up while they screamed.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screeched catching her skirt just in time before anyone saw anything they shouldn't. Clay smacked his forehead while Rai and Jay tried to surpass chuckles.

"You're dead Pedroso." The girl growled consuming her fist in flames.

"Now come on Kimi, I got have a little fun with ya." Rai teased winking at her.

Kimiko was not amused. She began to charge him and he ran from her. She a few half hearted fire balls at him and he dodged easily.

"Come on Kim, it's like you're not even trying. WHOA!" He suddenly had to duck very quickly as a ball of fire almost scorched his head. She smirked evilly at him and the others watched their little scuffle.

"One of these days he's gonna find that she don't wanna play." Clay said folding his arms.

"But Kimiko and Raimundo are always florting with one another." Omi pointed out.

"It's flirting little buddy and never mind." The blonde shook his head at Omi's lack of intelligence in the world outside the temple. Kimiko had now successfully talked Rai to the ground and stood over him proudly.

"Are they always like this?" Melody asked watching with amusement.

"Pretty much but its only gotten worse in the past months." Dojo said coming out of nowhere slithering up Clays arm to his shoulder.

"What do ya mean?" Jay asked. But the two just watched as Rai sent another gust of wind to knock Kim forward and he caught her lifting her a few feet in the air before setting them back down on the ground. This had brought an unwanted smile to her face and he took that as approval to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ohhh…" The four newbie's cooed together.

"Well that's good then, we won't have to watch in frustration and annoyance waiting for the two of them to finally fess up to one another." Dusk spoke for the first time with pretty much no emotion.

"Oh believe me little lady, it was a lot more than just frustratin' and annoying."

**Well what do you guys think of the first chapter of part two in our journey to the Power of Dashi? How do you like my OC's? I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review! Virtual hugs to those who do!**


	2. Impressed?

**Chapter 2: Impressed? **

**Wow people have been waiting a really long time for this sequel. I had no idea everyone liked the first one so much! I really hope I don't disappoint but I don't think I will cause some really cool things are going to happen. (: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Virtual hugs for all of you! On with the story!**

**I've also realized that I've failed to mention a few things. First the monk's ages.**

**Rai-18**

**Kimiko-17**

**Clay-19**

**Omi-15**

**Jay-18**

**Melody-17**

**Row-17 (She also has red hair, which is the other think I forgot to mention)**

**Dusk-18**

**Jack Spicer-18**

**You're just going to have to use your imagination with the others. I'm sure it's safe to say that most of them are over 1000 years old. HA!**

The day after the new monks arrived at the temple things had gone pretty much back to normal. Master Fung wasted no time, and began their training. All of them were dressed in the traditional black and red robes.

"Alright monks this is your first day of training." He spoke to the new Dragons specifically. "And both Master Monk Guan and I have felt it would be best to first see what you are already capable of before we can help you become stronger. So we will have each of you go into a sparring match with one of the already trained Dragons."

The newbie's looked a little surprised. They hadn't expected to fight their new friends, let alone people who have known how to use their powers for years now. This was going to be interesting.

"First we will have the Dragon of Lightning against the Dragon of Earth. Also elements only."

Clay tipped his hat hiding a smirk and Jay gave him a puzzled look. He had no idea what he was in for. Both boys made their way to the training ground. The others all sat on the sidelines and anticipated the fight.

"You ready for this?" The Dragon of Earth asked.

"Don't underestimate me big guy." Jay taunted.

Clay and Jay stood at different ends of the small training field. They each took different fighting stances, ready for the first one to make a move.

"Wudai Canyon, Earth!" The Texan suddenly gave out a grunt and smacked his hands against the earth. The ground shook and began to crumble right towards the blonde.

The boy stumbled a bit before getting his focus back and flipping out of the way of the collapsing rock.

"Lightning!" Jay called out with his arm extended and his fist in the shape of a gun. A yellow stream of light produced and shot right at Clay. The cowboy threw his arms up and a big wall of earth blocked the lightning's path. However the power did cause the wall to break and earth chunks began to fall down. Clay quickly moved out of the way and began to shoot the already fallen chunks at the Australian.

The night before the monks had all gotten to know each other better. Needless to say no one got much sleep. Jay was indeed from Australia and Dusk was Italian. Both Row and Melody were from different parts of America though just like Clay. Row came from Virginia while the blonde hailed from Washington. She and Clay had a good time making fun of the irony of their own names and chosen element. Was it just some kind of freaky coincidence or did their parents have some sort of inspiration for how they named their children? After talking more about their lives they decided on pure coincidence.

Jay had managed to dodge or destroy the rocks coming at him but he could already tell that he was outmatched. He then proceeded to place his hands out in front of him and sparks of lightning came from all his fingertips. In order to avoid all of them Clay covered himself in a rock dome. It provided complete protection but the disadvantage was that he couldn't see where his opponent was.

Next Jay produced a lightning like ball in his two hands and shot it at Clay's dome. It exploded off and the rock cracked. Seeing this Jay kept on his assault until it finally crumbled away into nothing. Jay smirked but it was wiped away instantly when he saw that Clay was no longer in the dome. Instead there was a big hole.

The ground shook and the Lightning Dragon stumbled some more before right in front of him Clay shot up out of the ground with a big rock overhead. Jay fell to the ground from the surprise as his rival stood over him creating a big shadow.

"Nice try buddy but looks like you got some practicin' to do." Clay drawled smiling. He threw the rock aside at helped Jay back to his feet.

"Ha, practicing is an understatement. I had no idea you guys were already that strong." The Australian dusted off his pants.

The others on the side had sat in awe during the fight and cheered at the end. As the two came over they were showered with compliments and praise.

"Clay my man! That was completely wicked dude!" Rai complimented patting his best friend on the back. "And I'm already super impressed with you Jay. You know more about your element than I did when I first came to the temple."

"Hey thanks but I got a long way to go." Jay put his hand up as if it were nothing.

"Give yourself some credit." Kimiko said. "And Clay, when did you learn to dig into the ground like that?"

"All that trainin' with Master Monk Guan is to thank for that." He tipped his hat over at said master.

"Wow Jay your lightning powers are way cool! I literally felt a shock within me it was crazy!" Row ranted on looking absolutely dazzled at the fight, her red hair bouncing.

"Nice." Dusk merely said giving the two a small smile.

"I have to say I quite enjoyed that. You guys are pretty strong." Melody winked at both of them.

"Mooooost exciting!" Omi clapped his hands together in glee.

"Wonderful match you two." Master Fung smiled. "Now next we'll have Melody versus Omi."

Clay had put the earth back together as to make a clean slate for the next sparring partners and the two stood at different ends just as Clay and Jay had.

"I must warn you, I am very strong so please do not feel bad after you suffer a most humiliating defeat." Omi warned getting into his fighting stance.

"You're just full of tact aren't you?" Melody said sarcastically getting into her own position.

"Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" Omi screamed out and a huge whirlpool sprung from his arms heading right towards the Dragon of Sound. Melody swung out her arms wide then clapped her hands together.

"Sound!" A loud and thunderous noise produced and sound waves shot thorough the air into the water. The liquid rippled then exploded causing it to rain down gently.

She then put two hands in front of her and began to snap rapidly causing tiny spots of sound waves coming at Omi widely. The Water Dragon shot up into the air with a water tail behind him and shot thin streams of water at Melody. She jumped and dodged out of the line of fire and clapped at Omi's larger stream. The sound wave caused a break in the flow and Omi lost balance. He landed on the ground safely and glared at the blonde.

He then conjured a huge wave to come up and over him and it completely consumed Melody. Now forcefully swimming she knew she had to do something before she lost all her strength. She opened her mouth and gave out a loud screech. Underwater if sounded dulled but the effect was still the same. The amount of sound coming from her vocal chords caused the ocean she was in to ripple and fall and she landed on the ground on her hands and knees.

A shadow loomed over her and looking up she found Omi standing there with streams of water coming at her in all directions. She smiled at him.

"Very impressive effort Melody even if you had no chance in beating me." Omi said letting the water fall and giving the girl a large smile.

"Looks like the little guy knows how to walk the walk." She stood up and began to wring out her hair. "Nice battle Omi."

They returned to their friends that were cheering for them at the end of their battle. Master Fung gave Melody a towel he had on ready for Omi's fight already knowing things were going to get wet.

"You bring on a big challenge Omi." Kimiko stated rubbing the kid on his bald head. "Nice job Melody, not everyone here would be able to completely diminish one of Omi's whirlpools."

"Thanks girl." She replied running the towel through her hair.

"That was amazing Mel!" Row cheered hugging the girl around the shoulders not caring in the slightest that she was getting wet.

"Wow Omi for a little guy you sure pack quite a punch." Jay said and gave Melody a thumbs up on her effort. Dusk and Clay gave her nods of approval.

"Wonderful you two." Master Fung said pleasantly. "Now we'll have Kimiko versus Dusk."

The Fire Dragon smiled at the Light Dragon and Dusk smirked back. They made their way to the slightly wet field and took their fighting stances.

"Light!" Dusk screamed with her palms pressed together. A large beam of white light formed together and shot out towards Kimiko. The Japanese girl dodged but just barely in time. The light was fast.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko yelled and giant fireballs burst up into the sky. Several crashed into each other and it rained down ashes of heat.

Dusk then waved her hands above her creating a light barrier. The small balls of fire dissipated into the light protecting the girl. It disappeared in a flash and suddenly bullets of light were shooting at the Fire Dragon. Kimiko jumped and dodged but the light bullets were coming way too fast. Finally Kimiko brought up her own wall of protection. Flames came up tall and destroyed the light when it made contact. She then began to twirl her arm in a fast circular motion moving her fire to form a wheel. She shot the fire wheel at Dusk with a grunt. Coming at the short-haired girl with increasing speed and Dusk showed the first bit of emotion and smirked.

The fire wheel came closer and closer but Dusk did not move. Kimiko's confused face began to turn into one of fear and she was just about to yell out to the taller girl when she did something that she had a hard time believing it even happened.

Dusk had ran, a white trail of light following her. She had zoomed out of the way of the fire wheel just moments before it hit her. Now about twenty feet away from where she was, she looked at Kimiiko's baffled face and over at the audience and her smirk grew.

"Darlings your mouths are open." She said putting her hand on her hip. The boys, and Row all shut their jaws with a clap and

Kimiko and Dusk seemed to have the same idea and they released streams of fire and light at the other across the field. The two massive element attacks went straight for each other and when they collided both were forced into the air. After a few moments of elemental standstill the tension was too much and the middle exploded. Smoke covered the field and Dusk covered her mouth and coughed violently. As soon as the smoke began to clear Kimiko jumped through the last of it with a small blade of fire coming from her fist. She knocked the Italian off her feet and held it close to Dusks head, but not close enough to burn her. A smirk crossed her lips.

"Takes a lot to impress me Dusk, way to go." Kimiko complimented the fire disappearing and she held out her hand to help her up. Cheers from the others could be heard in the background.

"That was my goal dear." She smiled in return accepting her hand. They both made their way back the others back on the sidelines.

"Man you guys were both on fire out there!" Rai slung his arm around Kimiko and gave Dusk a fist bump.

"Mighty impressive there Dusk." Clay tipped his hat. "Kim actually looked scared there for a momen'." Dusk gave him a salute in thanks.

"Dusk, Kimiko that was a mooooost impressive battle, well you know for girls." Kimiko gave Omi a death glare and he immediately apologized scratching his head sheepishly. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Wow guys that was so cool!" Red squealed hanging onto Dusk's arm.

"Very nice ladies." Jay told them grinning.

"Very impressive, both of you." Master Fung congratulated. "Now finally we'll have Raimundo against Rowena."

The red head pursed her lips at that. Master Fung had simply refused to call her anything but her given name. She and Rai made their way to the field and took opposite sides.

"You ready for this Little Red?" The Brazilian asked smirking. Row giggled.

"Let's get started and find out." She said brightly. The girl had literally not stopped smiling since they met her.

"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!" Rai yelled as he spun on his hands. Raging winds streaks sliced towards the American.

"Darkness!" Row called jumping out of the way. Shadows moved across the ground then shot up in threads towards Raimundo. He dodged and blocked the tendrils from grabbing him then shot into the air. Conjuring up a fierce wind Row was forced to bring her hands up to shield her face.

The winds were extremely strong and should have blown the girl away within seconds though she stood her ground. The shadow beneath Row had grabbed her legs firmly, holding her in place. Rai, seeing as that the winds weren't working killed it and flew down straight towards the girl. The red head shot her hands up and suddenly Rai stopped.

Black mist was covering his eyes and he reached up to try and figure out why in the heck he couldn't see. He tried grabbing at it but his fingers slipped right through the intangible dark.

"That's not gonna work." Row giggled. The Shoku warrior stopped struggling and seemed to calm down. He closed his eyes, though no one could see it and focused. He didn't need to see to know where she was. The wind would tell him.

A gentle breeze blew through the field and for a second Row thought he was going to try something so she held out her palms and little black balls formed from them. The balls got bigger until it formed a bigger one and she shot a huge stream of dark energy towards Raimundo. The Brazilian could sense it coming and dove down under the beams reach and right towards Row. Circling around her, he flew faster and faster till she was off her feet and flying into a handmade tornado. She spun around and around in the air and the darkness over Rai's emerald eyes fell. Row began to laugh.

"Okay, okay you win!" She snorted between her giggles. "Whoo!" The girl was actually enjoying it. Rai smirked. He let the tornado drop and caught the red head as she fell.

"That was fun!" Row cheered as soon as she was on her feet. "Nice job Rai."

"You too Red, I don't want to think about what would happen if I got hit by that huge darkness arrow you were shooting." He replied giving her a high-five. The two made their way back to their cheering friends.

"That's my man." Kimiko prided giving the Wind Dragon a hug. "That was an excellent fight girl." She complimented the red head.

"Very cool Row. I was really curious on what exactly the Darkness element would be." Melody smiled pleasantly at the younger girl.

"Partners, nice work." Clay tipped his hat at the show.

"It seems as though Row's personality and element are complete opposites. That just figures." Dusk rolled her eyes at the clichéness.

"Moooost exciting, I never knew there was such an ability as one to blind someone!" Omi marveled at the moments in the fight.

"Yeah how did you know where to go dude?" Jay asked.

"The wind." Rai smirked giving a shrug. "Though I doubt most people would be able to do what I did so that's a really cool move Red."

"Thanks Rai!" Row said happily.

"Very well done, young ones." Master Fung stated. "I am very impressed with all of you. It seems like our new monks know more than I had expected and our originals have also improved. Both I and Master Monk Guan can now know what we should do to help all of you become stronger. In dangerous times such as these let us hope you can all be fast learners."

While the masters and Dojo went back to the temple the teenagers hung around the field going over their fights again. More compliments were given out, in Omi's case on himself, and just having a good time. What none of the monks noticed was a black crow sitting up high in a nearby tree.

Chase Young looked into his dark crystal ball seeing what his bird did. Wuya stood by him and Jack behind her. A wicked smile soon found its way to Chase's face.

"Well now isn't this interesting." He asked rhetorically. Jack Spicer was pale.

"Did you see what they just did?! Where the hell did those other Xiaolin losers come from?" He squeaked out his arms flailing around.

"Calm down Spicer, these new Dragons are only a small bump in our road to victory. Besides they bring us good news." Chase's yellow eyes gleamed evilly. Jack and Wuya gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't follow Chase." Wuya admitted. She tried to look uninterested while they watched what these new monks could do but she was nervous about how powerful they already were.

"Throughout history there have only been four Xiaolin heroes to protect the universe from evil. But in times of great peril the universe grants four new heroes to come forth. These new Dragons would not be here if it didn't mean a time of evil were to come forth. The presence of these monks means that the Ruthless Three succeeded in their mission before being defeated." The lizard man explained.

Wuya's eyes grew huge then joined Chase in the evil smile club.

"So….. what?" Jack asked still confused. Chase and Wuya sighed heavily and glared at Jack. And he called himself a genius.

**I don't know if I liked the last fight between Row and Rai…..Well what did **_**you**_** guys think? Please leave me a review! **


	3. Wu Alert!

**Chapter 3: Wu Alert! **

**Thank you, thank you, for those of you who reviewed! I love you all. It makes me feel so good that so many of you were waiting and are loving my story! (: I hope you all like this chapter as well! **

The next weeks had been a very busy one for the Xiaolin warriors. Raimundo was still getting up early to train with master Fung and master monk Guan. He then joined his fellow teens for breakfast before regular training began. With such a big gap between the Dragons experiences that the two masters split them up for the first week. Their mornings were spent practicing meditation, focus, and their basic kung fu skills. After lunch they focused on elements and in the evenings the monks finally got a little time for themselves. Needless to say the new Dragons were getting a fine slap in the face from the reality of coming to the temple.

Raimundo had decided it would be a good idea to teach the new guys the basics of the Shen Gong Wu and a Xiaolin Showdown. Most their evenings free of the master's teachings were spent playing games with the Wu. They also told them how showdowns would usually go and that they should never underestimate their opponent. This led them to talk about Jack Spicer, then Wuya, then pretty much all the different villains they've fought in the past. They were all having such a good time the four originals all seemed to just brush off talking about Chase at all. Or the Ruthless Three. They figured there would be another time to bring up something so serious.

The friendships all around the circle were getting stronger and you could easily tell who were getting along the best. Kimiko absolutely delighted in getting to know the girls and they already spent shopping trips together much to Raimundo's gratitude that he no longer had to go. Jay and Melody spent hours talking about music, as the Sound Dragon could play every single instrument naturally and had a wonderful singing voice. Clay and Dusk got along very well having quiet conversations about everything and anything, the cowboy seeming to be the only one that could make the Italian really open up. Row got along with everyone and Rai, pointing out that she reminded him of his sister, treated her like nothing less. Row herself had taken a liking to Omi and the two played countless games together. Jay and Raimundo pulled pranks on each other and the others, the two becoming an unstoppable duo of mischief. Master Fung couldn't have been happier that the monks were all getting along nicely, though he could do without the immaturity of their new Dragon of Lightning and only Shoku Warrior.

Between the games, training and talking it was easy to say that all the monks were exhausted. The originals however were slightly use to it so most the groaning came from the newbie's.

"Oh I ache all over." Melody complained sitting down at the dinner table. Her head then proceeded to smack itself onto the top due to the lack of strength she had.

"You know for an old man Master Fung has a lot of energy. I could hardly keep up." Jay stretched his back then slumped down in his chair.

"I don't know why you guys are so whiny, I feel great!" Row chirped happily. "I am hungry though, what's for dinner?"

"That's a mighty fine question." Clay pushed his hat up and looked expectedly down at his plate. Noodles. Again.

"Do we ever eat meat in this place?"Dusk used her chopsticks to bring some noodles up and scowled at them.

"Not near enough little lady, not near enough."Clay sighed before slurping his food. Suddenly they heard odd noises. Dojo came in shaking and shivering all over.

"Gah! Man we haven't had one of these in a while and it's got me all worked up. Shen Gong Wu alert!" The monks all groaned.

"Really Dojo? Right before dinner too." Rai shook his head in disbelief at their luck.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Flying through the sky Dojo now had eight riders instead of four. Kimiko held the scroll to see what Shen Gong Wu it was they were after. She had to speak up louder than normal so everyone could hear her.

"The Crown of Yi, basically it's a crown that turns into a spinning blade that acts like boomerang." She explained to everyone. The little black figure took off the ring form its head and threw it. It cut through little black trees then came back to its user. "Sweet."

"Alright, first Shen Gong Wu hunt. Bring it on!" Melody cheered fist pumped up in the air. Dojo suddenly gave a violent shake.

"Whoooa!" The monks all hung on tightly as Dojo's Wu senses went berserk. Melody, who had not been hanging on that well, felt herself rise a little then start to fall back.

"Gah! She squealed and flailed her arms. She suddenly crashed into something hard and an arm swung around her waist.

"Geez, think you might wanna hang on better next time?" A thick Australian accent teased. The blonde American looked back to the other blonde and smiled.

"Nice catch Jay; though I could do without the sarcasm." She thanked giving him a look. He released her but she didn't move. Clay, who was sitting behind them, smirked.

"Guess I spoke too soon about not being frustrated and annoyed with two people who can't express their feelings." Dusk had leaned forward to whisper to the cowboy. He gave out a chuckle.

Dojo suddenly came upon an old looking building. "Hmm this wasn't here before I wonder what it is now."

"Look at what the side says." Omi pointed to giant faded letters across the top. "Professional Wrestling?"

"Wicked! Wrestling!" Row cheered making a rock-n-roll sign.

The crew walked in and around the deserted arena for a few minutes searching for the Crown of Yi. The arena was old fashioned and the whole place was covered in a layer of dust. The chairs were rusty and squeaked and the ring had broken ropes and a few holes within the floor. It must have been abandoned ages ago.

"Does anyone else hear that annoying buzzing?" Melody asked. The four originals all gave exasperated looks.

"Oh we know that sound all too well." Kimiko huffed.

"Hahahaha all hail the evil boy genius, Jack Spicer!" Flying near the wall of the canyon Jack looked down at all the monks.

"Well lookie here, looks like the Xiaolin losers got some more hotties." Jack smiled crookedly folding his arms.

"Back off Spicer." Raimundo said defensively. The Wind Dragon had already become protective over his new friends and didn't like Jack trying to hit on any of them, even if it was less annoying then when he tried to flirt with Kimiko.

"What you have claim on them too? Are you some kind of pimp?" He cackled at his own lame joke and the others rolled their eyes.

"So this is the famous Jack Spicer then huh?" Jay asked looking over the Goth.

"I'm famous with you guys? Really? You talk about me?" He got all bulgy and teary eyed for a moment before shaking his head. "I mean, of course I am the one being you all have to worry about the most, It's only natural that I'm famous for being evil."

"More like famous for getting pantsed easily and being called a momma's boy." Dusk corrected.

"Hey!" The boy genius flew higher till a gleam in the lights caught his eye. "Ha! Well it looks like this 'momma's boy' just found the Shen Gong Wu! So take that!"

"Now Spicer, you do not need to stoop so low as to exchange petty insults with the monks." The four originals and Dojo shuddered at the dark voice that rang throughout the canyon. They all went rigid and got into a fighting stance instantly.

"Chase what the hell are you doing here?" Rai glared up at the evil sorcerer with hatred and anger. The dark haired man was suspended in air near Jack with a smirk on his face that could only mean bad news.

"I simply came to greet the new Dragons. It would be good for them to know of what they're up against right off wouldn't you think? It's only polite."

"Ha! If you were going for polite then I'd say you missed the target there a long time ago." Kimiko growled with fire in her eyes.

"Don't make me wish I had tried harder to kill you my dear. I hate regrets." He snarled before turning to the new faces that he only got a distanced glimpse at. "Greetings new monks, my name is Chase Young. If these simpletons haven't told you about me yet then it's their fatal mistake. I am and forever will be your worst nightmare."

During Chases' welcome wagon speech Jack had made his way closer to the Crown of Yi.

"Oh no you don't, you no good varmint." Clay had brought out the Fist of Tebigong and smashed into the side of the wall. A large crack made its way up to the Wu and caused it to fall out and down just before Jack could get his pale fingers on it.

Clay made a dive in order to catch it as Chase flew down and grabbed it as well. The Wu glowed bright and the monk's hearts sunk.

"Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Clay said with conviction.

"I accept, but I will not use any Wu. The game will be where we are; first one to be knocked out of the ring loses."

"Clay I don't think this is a good idea." Raimundo really hated to admit it, but he was scared. After what happened with Omi at their last battle with Chase he didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"Don't worry partner. I got it all under control."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" The two screamed and there was a bright light and suddenly the small ring had changed into a massive one far above the ground with a large bell above them.

"Gong Yi Tampi!"

Chase wasted no time. Immediately he attacked the Texan with quick jabs at the chest. Clay blocked each one swiftly and the two exchanged more punches and kicks for a few tense moments. The others watched and cheered like any other showdown they had seen but Raimundo watched in silence. Clay seemed to be fairing well but so was Omi with his fight months ago.

"Trying the same moves you used on Omi huh?" Clay panted. He finally understood what kind of strain his little yellow friend must have been going through. Chase was fast. "We surpassed that ages ago you dirty rat."

Chase chuckled and did a few more complicated punches and got Clay right in the jaw. The Fist of Tebigong flew out of his grasp and over the edge. "Have you now?"

The cowboy massaged his chin and glared. He then took a firm stance and knocked his head right on the ground. Pillars of rock shot out of the ground catching the dark sorcerer off guard. He dodged a few pillars quickly but they were hard to detect and the next one hit him dead on. He flew into the air before another mountain attacked him in mid fall. He crashed to the ground hard. Clay smirked.

"I see you've learned how to summon your element without calling it out. It seems that you have grown much since we've last met." Chase observed. He acknowledged the strength the Dragons had acquired and he was not about to underestimate them again.

Clay kicked down hard and the earth crumbled around him. He threw rock after rock towards Chase but the man just jumped out of the way as he slowly moved forward toward the Dragon of Earth. Seeing as his method wasn't working Clay created rock gloves and began to rely on his martial arts again, with a little enhancement. With every block the gloves crumbled a little more each time. Chase got Clay and he flew back spinning through the air. Clay grunted and charged. Getting a lucky shot he punched and caught Chase on the side of the face. Rolling across the floor a few times Chase stood up with a murderous look.

"I've had enough." Chase began to glow a brilliant green and his body morphed. A long tail grew as well as a snout across the face as a loud and deep roar came from it. Clay stared with wide-eyes. Chase's lizard form was much stronger than the regular Chase. And that was a dangerous thought. He took a fighting stance nevertheless ready for a fight to the finish.

Giving out another growl Chase crawled his way swiftly to the cowboy swiping his sharp claws. Clay created a barrier between them in order to stop the blow but Chase's unexpected strength broke right through the rock and caught Clay right across the chest. Now sporting three deep and bloody gashes he cradled it in pain. Chase didn't sympathize though and attacked again. The Texan flew across the arena towards the edge a bruise already forming on his jaw.

Up in the stands the attitude had changed. The cheering had stopped and they were all becoming very frightened. Omi watched with shinning eyes remembering his fight with Chase back in Greece. Kimiko hands covered her mouth as she watched the only brotherly figure she's had known get kicked in the stomach. The new Dragons were completely in shock. They had never seen a fight like this. Things had just gotten a lot heavier. Raimundo was shaking with anger. Chase was back to his old tricks; trying to devastate his life by attacking the ones that meant most to him. Clay was his best friend. As close to him as one of his blood brothers, Rai was starting to get worried about his large teammate.

Clay kicked down on the ground once again kicking chunks of earth over at the lizard man. Chase dodged a few but Clay's kicks were faster than his chucks and one smashed right into him. The rock burst but another crashed into him right after that knocking him to the ground. Chase growled and charged again swishing out his tail and catching the Texans legs and throwing him farther to the edge. There was a sickening crack and Clay's throat made a weird noise as he landed on his front. His arm had obviously just broken and Clay's hat flew off his blonde head.

"Clay just dive! It's not worth it!" Raimundo screamed out. Chase was always hiding something that they weren't prepared for. He couldn't watch this. It was awful to watch Chase almost beat Omi to death and Chase was now trying to do the same thing with Clay. Dojo was just as worried as the others and he looked at the new Dragons faces to see that they had switched from shock to horror as they saw the blood and heard the braking bones coming from the tallest member Xiaolin monk. Melody mirrored Kimiko's look and Row was openly crying. Her innocence was being destroyed before their very eyes and Jay put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dusks face was by far the worst. She had gotten close to the cowboy since they've all met and to see such a fierce emotion on her face was almost startling.

All the way on the opposite side of the monks, stood Jack. His feet were frozen in place as he watched Chase, his mentor of many years, beat up on Clay. The strange and uncomfortable feeling entered his gut just like it had when he watched the cheese-ball get his own beat-down. This was wrong, but this time he could nothing about it.

Clay understanding Chase's plan and knowing that Rai was not handling this well made a dive towards the edge but another swipe of a strong green tail knocked Clay back to the middle of the ring.

"It's not going to be that easy." Chase said in a raspy voice. Clay glared and stood. He was not going to let Chase do this to his leader. Chase attacked again and Clay formed the dome over him to block from the attack. A large swipe of the clawed arm crumbled to dome but Clay was no longer there. Instead there was a hole. The others recognized the move but unknown to them so did Chase. He was watching them closely ever since their defeat of the Ruthless Three. The only problem was that Chase still had no idea where the Earth Dragon was. The ground underneath him rumbled and in a flash Clay exploded from the underneath him and tackled him to the ground. They rolled a few times having a good old fashioned wrestling match. Clay was now on the bottom and he kicked the lizard man off of him.

Chase was now mad. The cowboy was tougher than he expected and he did not like that. He ran forward and did something he's never done before n a fight but gave out the desired effect. He sunk his sharp white teeth right into Clay's shoulder. Clay let out a terrifying and loud scream of pain.

"Clay!" Raimundo's voice echoed throughout the abandoned arena. His cry was almost worse hearing then the Texan's. Clay's first instinct was to pull away as he could feel warm blood drip like a river down his arm but he knew that it would only make things worse so he forced himself to stay still. Gritting his teeth as not to scream out again Clay swung his broken arm forward with at the strength he could muster, enchasing his fist with rock and clobbered Chase in the stomach. Clay screamed in pain again and Chase gasped releasing his jaw from Clay's shoulder. Wasting no time Clay scrambled away from Chase. His left arm was broken and his right shoulder had almost been bitten off. His legs were the only thing still working properly and he was going to use them in the best way the situation called for. He was faring badly. Chase was on his hands and knees, an odd look for the lizard man, and coughed furiously. That last punch knocked the wind right out of him and damn did it hurt. Chase recovered just in time to watch Clay disappear over the edge of the ring and there was a flash of light.

The arena changed back to normal and Dojo was already his fifty times larger self and the monks all on his back. Flying down towards Clay he landed between Rai and Jay their hands breaking his fall. Omi leaned down and grabbed his discarded hat before they all vanished into the night. Chase's evil laugh followed them high into the sky.

Dusk had traded places with Jay and cradled Clay's head tenderly as he lay shaking with anguish. Everyone was silent. Raimundo sat backwards on Dojo staring down at his Texan friend.

"Sorry partner. Should've listened." His thick accent didn't fit with the struggling words.

"Shut up you big moron." Rai tried to sound frustrated but his tone only spoke relief. Clay chuckled and Kimiko laughed in disbelief. It was a boy thing.

Getting back to the temple Master Fung and Master Monk Guan came rushing as Dojo landed sensing that something had gone terribly wrong. The elder monks transported Clay to the hospital wing immediately and the others followed and stood outside while the old men worked to patch Clay together.

"Was it Chase Young again?" Master Fung asked. The others nodded and spewed out the story of what had just happened.

"This is bad." Master Monk Guan stated. "I believe Chase understands just as we do that the presence of the new Dragons means that the Ruthless Three's spell worked before we could stop it."

There was a collective silence at that as though you could feel the heaviness in the air.

"Okay I'm just going to say it cause we're all thinking it, what the hell was all that?" Dusk asked pointing towards the general way they had just come from. Raimundo sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's a long story."

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter. The fight is so cool in my imagination so hopefully yours is like mine. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! **


	4. Heavy Atmosphere

**Chapter 4: Heavy Atmosphere **

**Hooray for reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked my fight! It makes me happy. (: Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter too! :D**

Although the new Dragons were incredibly curious as to what the whole ordeal with the Lord of Darkness was back there they patiently waited until Clay could be present before speaking. They all sat outside the hospital room, well everyone except Raimundo. He paced back and forth vigorously thinking about the day's events. He knew he should have expected this. He _knew_ The Ruthless Three had succeeded in their goal and somehow Chase Young would find out. He shouldn't have let himself relax as much as he did. Now Clay was incredibly hurt and their new comrades were in for one hell of a time.

The others were not as anxious as Rai but half of them didn't even know what was going on. Omi looked extremely worried at the door that contained their Texan friend but Kimiko was watching Raimundo. She was worried about Clay but he was a tough guy, he would be alright. The mental toll it was taking on their Shoku Warrior however would be much harder to heal.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Standing up so she placed a hand on Rai's shoulder to stop him. He gave her a puzzled look and she just shook her head before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his chest. He sighed and returned her embrace understanding that pacing around and worrying about things like this was helping no one. Kimiko separated herself from him slightly so she could give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He gave her a wry smile and the two embraced again.

Master Fung exited the medical room and gave them all a nod. They could now see Clay. Upon entering they saw their big Earth Dragon wrapped heavily in bandages with a cast around his left wrist.

"Well howdy partners." Clay said cheerily. The others couldn't help but smile at his attitude.

"Oh Clay my American friend! I am so glad to see that you are alright! Well I suppose you are not alright but you are awake and that is very good!" Omi was bad at always stating the obvious but the little guy always tried did his best to cover it which was all they could ask for.

"You big idiot. You have a broken arm and a big bite mark on your shoulder. Quit being so giddy." Dusk accused but only half heartily. Clay grinned at her.

"So do they know?" Clay addressed Rai this time. He shook his head.

"We were going to wait for you to wake up." He explained and Clay nodded.

"Well let's get it over with then."

At that the four original Dragons began to go into a huge story of their past months before the new arrival of the new monks. Unfortunately they all tried to speak at once and things got confusing.

"Alright this isn't working." He stated. They all stood in silence for a moment while they thought of a way to explain all that had happened. Rai suddenly had an idea.

"First, we are going to start from the very beginning." Rai then began to tell them about the creation of Wong and the Ruthless just like Master Monk Guan had at the beginning of this nightmare. He made sure to point out that Chase had once been on the side of good and told them that was a story for a later time and to just understand that in these memories Chase was a Xiaolin. As he started to retell the memories of Guan Rai could tell that his new teammates didn't fully comprehend the severity of the situation as he and the others did.

"I really don't want to do this to you guys, but I don't think there is any other way to let you know how bad this all really is." He then gave a pointed look at Guan and sighing heavily he nodded.

"I'm going to project memories of that war fifteen hundred years ago into your minds. It will help you better understand. Everyone else, please close your minds." He stated then closed his eyes. The new monks followed suit just like it had been when the originals visually saw the terror of Wong, The Ruthless, and his Undead army.

The faces of the new Dragons were a terrifying sight to behold. They changed drastically to fear and sickness before they all soon collapsed, including Guan. His face was contorted in concentration but the sweat building on his forehead told the others just how difficult this was for him. As soon as it was over the others woke up and Melody and Row were in tears just as Kimiko had been with Jay and Dusk just on the verge. Monk Guan apologized to them again but Rai thanked him for doing it.

"It's going to be a lot easier to tell you what's been happening here for the past months by doing that same thing." The new monks were breathing heavily and they looked at Rai in fear.

"Okay let's see if I can actually do this." He closed his eyes and reluctantly so did the new Dragons. Rai then began to push forward his own memories starting with the attack on Kimiko at the Great Lakes. He skipped over the confessions on the rooftop but it escalated from there. He could feel the shock of sadness when Chase attacked Omi; he could even feel it more as the memories of the attack on the temple came to view. Re-living the knife thrust into Master Fung's side was probably the hardest for Rai, as well as the new monks. Finally after Rai went through the destruction of the Ruthless and the talk between him and Dojo about the spell finishing before they could stop it he stopped.

Rai was not surprised to see that he was on the ground. The others looked at him in worry as well as their new friends. "That's a lot harder than I thought." He stated and looked at Guan. He gave the Wind Dragon a nod in approval though.

"That is not something that someone of your age can easily do Raimundo, well done."

Everyone looked back to the new Dragons who looked back at them unblinkingly.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into?" Melody breathed out.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Jack stood proudly in his own little corner of Chase's lair. Smiling largely he gave out his best evil laugh.

"It's finished!" he announced loudly. This of course caught the attention of two certain Heylin magic bearers. Striding over to Jack they looked upon the creation with something akin to admiration. Lying before them were pieces of large parts of what looked like armor.

"Well done Spicer." Chase praised and Jack grinned like an idiot. "Now it's time for my own contribution." His yellow eyes leered over to where Hannibal Bean was still trapped within the electric multiplying machine. He whistled to a few of his cat warriors and they growled in response. A few moments later they had given Chase the Wu Jack had stolen Almost 6 months ago.

"The Heart of Jong." He said breathily. Walking towards Jacks giant creation of metal objects he placed the Wu in the middle of the pieces. It began to glow and Chase muttered a few words before green and black magic emitted from himself into the heart. This made it glow brighter and before everything began to move. The pieces picked themselves up and began to connect with green and black flame like magic. The three Heylin watched with evil smiles as the creation resembled a darker, larger and more terrifying looking Mala Mala Jong. It gave out a shuddering roar of new life.

The roar carried over the mountains all the way to the Xiaolin temple where things were still heavy. The two Masters had excused themselves to let the monks discuss everything that had come into light amongst themselves. But suddenly Rai and Dojo jerked their heads to the West. The others gave them quizzical looks.

"You alright partners?" Clay asked from his position on the bed.

"Um…yeah." Rai replied distractedly finally tearing his eyes away from the window. He looked at Dojo who shrugged his shoulders. "There was just this weird feeling coming from that way." He jerked his head to where he had been looking.

"That way is where Chase's lair is at." Omi stated importantly.

"I know and that's what worries me." Rai said standing up and opening the window. The night was warm but a sudden cold wind blew over the Shoku Warrior and his eyes became determined.

"There's something up. I need to go find out what it is." Raimundo decided. "Dojo."

The green Dragon slithered up to Rai's shoulder and gave him a nod.

"Wait a minute mate; you're not going by yourself." Jay put a hand on Rai's shoulder to stop him.

"That's right Rai." Melody put in folding her arms.

"Guys we can't all go. It would be too obvious and easier for Chase to spot us."

"Point taken but I'm still coming." Jay smirked at his new leader. Rai rolled his eyes.

"Fine but only four of us. It's dangerous to even think about going anywhere near Chase so we have to make sure we are not found."

"I claim a spot." Melody announced and Jay smiled at her.

"Oh I must come as well, for I am excellent at stealth." Omi said proudly.

"Alright that's four, let's go." Rai said and made to go out into the grounds again.

"Rai please be careful." Kimiko called to him, a little bummed. She knew she wouldn't change Rai's mind about the number though. He was so stubborn sometimes. Rai walked back to her with a cocky girn.

"What are you talking about, I'm always careful." He pecked her lips before they all exited the temple leaving Clay and the others girls behind.

Dojo enlarged and they climbed aboard before taking off swiftly. The flight was a short one before Chase's mountainous lair came into view. Jay and Melody gasped at the ugly stone face it gave as it was the first time for them to see it. Once the roof was within dropping distance Dojo became small again and the four monks landed as quietly as a cat upon the surface. Creeping their way around to where they could peek into the lair the sight before them made their eyes grow wide.

There standing within the main area of the lair were Chase, Wuya and Jack and before them was a monstrous creature. At first Omi and Rai feared it was Mala Mala Jong but upon further observation they realized it was something much worse. They exchanged a worried glance before listening intently to something Chase was saying.

"Now it is time for the final part of its creation." He said as he walked over to the multiplying machine. It had been modified by Jack to hold something as large as the new demon he had help create. Rai and Omi gave a quick explanation of what it was and what had happened when Hannibal had used it. At least Jay and Melody knew who Hannibal was.

"Come." Chase waved his hand so that the Jong-like monster would follow over to the large machine. Obediently he lay inside it and the glass door closed over him. Melody suddenly smacked Rai on the arm.

"Isn't that Hannibal Bean?" She whispered pointing to a glass casing just opposite of where the monster was put. Rai and Omi were shocked seeing Hannibal in such a state. He wasn't big naturally but he was extremely clever and resourceful. He had been alive longer than Chase and Wuya and here he was trapped within something he had created.

"Time to create my own army!" Chase cried out and he pushed a large red button which could only mean 'start'. There was a piercing scream coming from Hannibal as lightning flew across the entirety of Chase's lair. Jack cowered and threw himself behind a chair to protect himself from the lightning. Wuya grinned evilly and Chase gave out another horrid laugh. (Imagine the laugh at the end of the episode where Omi is good again but turns into a cat.)

The monks watched in fear as one by one another large Jong-like demon was created. It seemed to be going faster and faster until there were far more monsters than they could count. They began to pile onto each other and Wuya had to fly into the air to avoid being crushed. Jack had climbed a pillar in complete fear of the multiplication. Hannibal's screams became louder as more and more monsters were cloned and suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning within the casing and Hannibal gave out his last breath before the machine suddenly stopped. The light was gone and so was Hannibal.

"Looks like this was all Hannibal could handle." Chase gazed upon his multiple creations and smirked. "Which is by far enough."

The room was now piled with creatures of metal proportions and the walls around Chase's lair began to crack. His smile faded and he directed the army to exit his lair into the larger dungeon area. One of the walls however, the one that was connected to where our monks resided cracked further and further and began to crumble. Dojo enlarged and the monks took off away from Chase's lair. The ride back to the temple was silent for a while before Raimundo finally spoke up.

"Chase has killed one of the most fearsome and dangerous Heylin we've known and created an army. And I have a feeling that it's not for himself."

**That's right! I have murdered Hannibal Bean! Hannibal was always my most hated villain in the series so I'm kinda okay with it. Sooooo leave me a review! I should get virtual hugs from all of you for getting this next chapter out so quickly! :D **


End file.
